The Sea called Destiny
by Catskills Bowling Team
Summary: [crossover with Ayashi no Ceres]What if the protective relationship between Aya and Aya-chan has roots in another life time? *shounen ai, yaoi as well as het*


**Title: **The Sea Called Destiny   
**Authors: **Catskills Bowling Team   
**Disclaimers: **Weiß Kreuz and Ayashi no Ceres doesn't belong to us.   
**Spoilers:** anime series etc. 

**The Sea Called Destiny**   
WEIß KREUZ-AYASHI NO CERES CROSSOVER

****

**Prologue**   
**** ****

Aya grit his teeth as he looked over the opulent leather couches and objets d'art that surrounded the waiting room. 

_Why just that vase alone could finance Aya-chan's medical expenses for months, maybe even years… Bastard, how could he wallow in such wealth and leave us…leave me to care for Aya…when it was his fault anyway… _

Aya remembered the years of deprivation and hard work he had put in as an assassin. He got blood on his hands so that his dear imouto could live. Anger tightened his grip on the gun he hid under his jacket. 

_This time I'll get him…for 'tousan, for 'kaasan and for you Aya-chan…_

"...do we send him in, sir?" The security man in the penguin suit asked into the intercom. Uncomfortable under Aya's glare, he shifted from foot to foot as he listened for the answer. 

Aya glared a bit more in response. 

_Yes, that's it, be uncomfortable...working for that bastard…_

"He's expected? Yes, sir. You may come in to see Takatori-san, now." It was a measure of nerves that the man didn't even try to check Aya for weapons. 

_Good._

Aya walked into the office escorted by another of the Takatori lackeys, a man with glasses and the air of authority. 

_Head bodyguard, a bit old...good must be a little slow... He'll have a hard time stopping me..._

The bodyguard faded into the background and Aya was left with Reiji Takatori. The redhead took a moment to inspect the man before him. Reiji was a grey haired man of distinguished looks that the news bytes would call fatherly. 

_Fatherly, my ass... He had no qualms about killing my father and my mother or my sister...and we're related to him..._

True it was a far relation, they were only a cousin of sorts through Aya's mother but...still. 

"Ran, my boy, it's good to see you. How long it's been? A little over two years, I believe. Have you decided to put aside this nonsense..." The good-natured tirade was cut short as Aya had pulled out his gun and aimed at the man's head. 

Aya didn't quite figure out what happened next but he found himself swiftly disarmed and staring into a familiar pair of mocking green eyes. He snarled and lugged for the orange haired gaijin, Takatori almost forgotten. 

_He's the one directly responsible for my family's murder..._

Aya found himself held immobile and cuffed before he could even think. He was turned around to face his 'cousin' again. 

"Takatori, shi-ne!" 

"You don't want to do this." Takatori said, not at all fazed by the threat. 

"Hn. So you will have me killed as well..." Aya muttered darkly. 

_What am I doing without me Aya-chan would have no chance…no chance at all… I can't die now…_

The redhead flailed against the cuffs with a will but he could not break their hold. His wild kicks was borne stoically by the foreigner who held him.   


"No, dear boy, you mistake my intent. It was your sister that I had intended to kill. She is a threat to all of Takatori. Your parents were idiots for protecting her. You...you, however, are a very special man to the clan. You will lead us to greatness. That is if you give up this foolishness." 

"You are insane." Aya snarled as he struggled. 

"No, I am not. You are the one deluding yourself, Ran. Don't you remember, Aya's sixteenth birthday at all?" 

Despite Ran's vehemence, he found himself muttering an answer. He had no memory of the birthday party the clan had hosted for his sister when she had turned sixteen. 

"It was all blurry, I got hit by some falling glass from the chandelier...'tousan said..." 

"No, she was trying to kill you, Ran. Face the truth. Aya is..." 

"No, I will listen to no more of your lies!" Aya raged. He kicked harder, making the one who held him wince slightly. 

"You're such a wildcat…ne?" The foreigner chuckled foully into Aya's ear. He snarled. Red rage rising to cloud his eyes so that he almost missed Takatori Reiji's words. 

"Ran, Ran, give it up. In any case, she will never awaken from her coma. Come back to us and you will have your place in the family..." 

"No! You killed my family, you and your insanity..." It took a lot of effort to bring his attention back to Takatori. 

"As you wish...escort Ran out the door. If you ever change your mind..." 

"I will not..." 

"You were always so stubborn but very well..." Takatori made a gesture of resignation and Aya was escorted away from his presence. ****

**~TBC~**

  



End file.
